Red Tears
by My-Fantisy-Channy
Summary: What happens when sonny isnt so sonny anymore? who get a chance to save her? will anyone save her? and from whom? T-for suiced, Mostly chads Pov and Author pov.!  Takes place befor FFTF  CHANNYY!


**I DONOT OWN SWAC**

* * *

><p>Red Tears<p>

That was Sonny Monroe the happest girl in the world nothing could bring her down or so she thought an old freind rekindalls a flame that was traped she hasn't been her sonny self everone notices,excpeccilly a certian she ends up in the strangest places he starts to worry,but when he finds her quote book he cant help but cry is the Girl he once fell in love with gone forever or is the monster that came her happens when she hurts the ones she loves or the one she has been hiding from forever hurts them befor she can stop her tears ever stop bleeding thru her heart?Chad has tried everything know he trys the unthinkable the real sonny's gone and it's his job to bring her / or death first?

* * *

><p>chads last happy day...<p>

The day had gone so well it was just a regular day for them but they didn't notice sonny's change they didn't see the way she talked to herself,the way she would flinch? no they didn't and to sonny she was happy it was her last day in sanity and she new it her heart told her something but her body didn't was chad that spoke up when she passed him and didnt fight? or play pranks?how she distened herself from everyone? how she would run in the middle of traffic and stop like she was hoping to get hit?yes chad noticed but never said he did it was to late all she did was yell at little kids scare eveyone listen to evil music wore dark colors and was never sonny and after that condor studios wasn't bright it was a dark place again like sonny monroe didnt excest,well the old one anyway. CHad walked into her dressing room with her favorite yellow daisys hoping to find the girl he fell in love he knocked he herd ruffling and wimpering then a drop after the new sonny opened the door in her usal black clouthing

SOnny:chad what do you want?  
>she had said it with such an evil tone he thought he would die bye looking in her eyes Chad:i-i-i- brang you daises?<br>He handed them to her with a smile she grabed them then smelt them as if she hadnt seen them in a lifetime then she did the unexpected at least to the new sonnys way she smiled not a evil smile a prue sonny smile that made chad smile but then it seemed to chad that sonny was in a battle with herself good to evil she had taken a thown off the stem and was about to cut her wrist but she looked like in a battle saying to do it or not to chad was scared but little did he know she was sonny monero had a disorter a Multy Persionality only she knew and she knew it to well she wasn't able to fight she cut her self making chad wince she just turned and droped the blood over an open flame as if it wasn't her body well to this sonny it wasn't but to the old one she was frighten all chad could do was watch then he saw her do another thing she cried but not clear tears nope red bloody ones then she walked back to him with a small paper and closed the door.  
>chad looked at the paper and read it then re read it and again and agian and agian he ran as fast as he could to the to see it the love of his life dead on the ground next to a daisy and a note next to her he picked it up and read quietly "im in love with you" he sat next to her and cried his true love lieing next to him dead, he closed his eyes and sighltly dreamt,<p>

* * *

><p>Chad Pov.<br>I walked into the Cafeteria, laughing with my cast, I looked over to the Fro-yo Machine a woman was there i walked up "when your done can you get me a set?" she giggled and turned"sorry i dont work here" she bumped into me, and gasped her name tag said Madge "OH MY! your your"i went next to my poster"him"your mckenzie from Mckenzie falls! chad dylan cooper?""she blushed"and your Madge""yes, i mean no,Im Sonny"she extended her hand Sonny, i cant belive how in love i was and just by her name, she motioned to her outfit and giggled, i smiled wow she was gorgese.

* * *

><p>he opened his eyes,"Sonny, did i ever tell you,how much i loved you?" she just laid there, by know they were in a hostpital they were trying to save her, he sat next to her "the day you came to the studio, in that madge suit, i dont know, your eyes made me fall then you said your name,i fell..hard i just miss your eyes, i wish you can open them" he looked down she laid there motionless, and his eyes closed slowly into another dream _<br>I walked into my Dressing room, she didnt want me togo? well i must i quickly got dressed in my tux, and walked out i saw her in her dress she was gorgese"Chad? what are you doing here?""you invited me" "then i un invited you" "after you said i couldnt go""ya so you cant""then i must"i walked to her grabbing a snack befor she moved it "these are for invited guest only""so i cant have one?""yes""then i must" she moved it while i grabed anouther,wow so looked gorgese, i went it after an hour or two she finally came in after a yelling thing everyone was cleared out,tawni left with a crown she sat there looking down in a different mermaide dress, i walked out we dance it was the first time i fell for her. _  
>He opened the door its been a week, shes slowly recoving but she hasnt woken up, he sat there "Sonny? remeber prom? thats when i realised i Liked you like reallly liked you, i swore to myself i would have you, but im scared know sonny, i miss you please wake up for me please sonny i wanna dance with you dance the night away sonny please wake up" a doctor walked in and asked sonny todo somethings she didnt move chad lightly sighed, he looked away "chad" a light voice said he turned the doctor looked at Sonny he turned, her mouth was moving, no words just moiving, they were schocked chad smiled "sonny?" nothing it kept moiving "Shes making progress chad " the doctor left chad smiled and closed his eyes a dream poped into his head.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into my dressing room, Sonny Boworrod my tickets to the game, i looked at the tween Weekly cover, i saw Sonny and some guy making out! i quickly ran to her dressing room, but stoped short "tanwi! it was the kiss CAM!"i heard sonny yell, i walked up to her hiding the jeolusly"well well sonny i excpected you to use my tickets for good but i see this, who is this?"i show her the Cover tawni yelled thru the door"My Boyfrind" i yelled"THEN WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM!" she yelled back"'i dont know!"sonny got in between "it was the kiss cam" this went on for a bit, i walked awat with coudy and rainy, wow sonny had her first kiss, iwish it was with me.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked thru the familar doors, and sat there she laid helpless, so very helpless, she had been here 3 mounths and she kept talking in her in her sleep but never waking up he sat there watching tv and looking at her, he smiled "sonny? rember when you had the kiss cam? i do that stupid hayden, i wanted to be your first kiss, did you ever have one? sonny i miss you i really do i wish i got to you closer."his phone rang. he walked out talking, after a minute or two there was a scream he turned "Sonny?" he saw her slowly walking saying HIS name quietly the nurses were trying to stop her, she walked closer to him, so close He droped his phone when he saw her and ran to her, "SONNY!" she kept repeting chad chad chad, he moved her bangs out of her eyes they were closed he picked her up she clung to him he walked to her room and layed her down she wouldnt let go, he sat there"sonny, shhh its ok im chad" she just kept repeating it over and over her voice got quiter soon it stoped he could feal her heat beat even out her breaths were perfect, the doctor came in and sighed "is she ok?""chad, she might not ever get out of this days its a Deoneoxite""what?" "its like a coma, except the paitent shows symtoms of recoving but really they are killing themselfs from the inside, they are dieing and its diffeclut its extremely hard for the familys and loved ones we often recomened puting them down,chad im recomedning it" He looked at the Helpless girl in his arms and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "no she will wake up" "yes sir" the doctor left chad looked down "Sonny Monroe remebe when we met? rember? i do i rember every word you said, everything you do i remeber it all, but i want more memeories, i want you to wake up so we can create memories please sonny monroe, i ...i ...love you" he kissed her forhead"i love you sonny"he wispered befor falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I was on my way to get a massage, when my phone rang it was sonny "what monroe?"there was screamingand yelliong and it sounded like a chainsaw it hing up,i ran to my car and drve to her house i raan up the stairs and kicked the door, it was a mad house i lookd around, that hayden guy was here in her house, but so was tanwni, grady and nico this is strange,wow she is such a good freind, and her aparment is nice and small. i smiled one day this girl will be mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Two years,its been a long time, he smiled as the thought passed his head,He looked at the girl for a final time,"i love you i always will" he kissed her forhead it was freasing, her family and freinds were souronding her,ready for there turn, he moved as Tawni walked up already in tears"sonny you were the bestest freind ever,no you werent,you were my sister and i loved you,i still love you"she put a rose on her stomic, Nico and grady slowly walked next"sonny you were are sister,you still are and we love you so much,rember when you got us the chair? well we do and we are grateful to have you with us,"they placed there rose next to tawnis,Zora walked up crying"s-s-ssonny! you were my older sister,when ever i needed something you were there and now whos ganna help me prank or scare people? s-s-s-sonny i-i-i love you!"she ackwardly gave her a hug befor placing a rose, the young star turned on her hear and ran out, not bearing to see the rest tawni held all her might to stay nico was trying to hold back tears and grady was lightly crying, after an hour or two, chad walked up,"sonny, i love you i really love you and i always will there is nothing that would stop me from loveing you, i may night be a price but i can give you whatever you love,and i hope you love me because i do i truely do and i remeber everything that we ever did, sonny, i cant stop thinking about "he place a yellow daisy ontop and looked down, walking to the sorandom cast they all hugged him,soon the hostpital room was almost empty, chad staid and sat next to his love,they were pulling the plug,he held her hand,and looked at her thinking of there futer,his eyes lightly closed<p>

* * *

><p>i was in a church, ready wow this girl is ganna drive me nuts,the girls came first then the music came on, she was there walking towrd me,nico on one side grady on anouther as the song came to an end she was infront of me, smiling, i held her hands, finally it was time "i chad dylan cooper,take you tobe my laufel wedded wife,thru sickness and in health,till death do us part""I, Allison mari Monroe, take you tobe my laughful wedded husband ,thru sickness and in health till death do us part"i was handed a ring"with this ring i take ou" she was given the same"with this ring i take you"after a few more minutes it came time"ido" "ido""you may now-"he was cut short i kissed her, everyone cheered,this time shes not going anywere<p>

* * *

><p>he opened his eyes, that girl was sitting next to him,she has to wake up, he thought the doctor came in"chad are you shure you wanna stay in here?""yes, but can you wait a second i wanna be alone with her"the doctor nodded fealing sorry for the boy, chad looked down "sonny? wake up, please i will kiss you if you do, ill marry you ill do anything you want me too, just wake up sonny please"he kissed her lips for the first time,he felt it,sparks run thru his body like fireworks were going off,he couldnt stop, then it suprised him when she kissed back, she calmly did, then her arms wrapped around him, scareing him, he opened his eyes to see two gorgese chocolate ones in front of him"sonny"he said breathless,she repeated"chad" and she kissed him again the doctor walked in"chad its-"he saw the couple kissing, and smiling he cleared his throught, the two pulled away,"well ms. monroe, seems you have a gardean angel watching over you" she smiled"i guess i do" he walked over to her"know we need to run test on you ok?""okay"she smiled he told her to move her and she did, shake her head,walk, anything she was pperfectly fine, she sat on the bed,"miss monroe, i want to keep you here tonight, tomarrow if your still well enough you may go"she smiled"and chad,go home, shes fine know, you gatta sleep on your own bed"he smiled "no way, i gatta catch her up on whats happening"Sonny looked confused the doctor spoke"sonny, he has been sleeping on that same couch for 2 years, this practicaly was his own house, he never wanted to leave yur side"she looked at him"2 years?""sonny this is 2012,your 18"the doctor walked out,she looked at chad,"your not a prince"he looked confused, then he remebered what he had said earlier and looked down she lifted up his chin"because everygirl wants a prince i want a loser in tinfoil"and she kissed him. after an hour,of catching up they both fell asleep his dream alot more pleasten.<p>

* * *

><p>i was my room and i could hear the pitter of little feet run up the stairs"Daddy! Mommy!"they jumped into the bed i smiled my gorgese wife sat up"yeeeees?" she knew what today was, but she always did that,"mommmy! do you know what today is?" she preteneded to think"is it...christmas?""nooo""is it...daddys birthday?""nooooo""oh i know!"she looked at me, i smiled"Is it youuuuurr birthday?""yes" they laughed, i have 5 kids, chris who is 10,Greg who is 9,Josh who is 8 and Tony who is 7 and his twin Selena who is also 7, they were currently jumping on my bed,my loving wife began to jump to laughed she always was a little kid, the older boys laughed and ran in jumping also,"okayyy now everyone get dress! we have to celebreat!"they all piled out,i wraped my arms around my wife,"chad?""ya?""thank you""for what?""saveing me"she kissed me"i love you""i love you too"<p>

* * *

><p>he woke up to sonnys breath,weird he thought she was sleeping next to him, he chuckled as the doctor came in"were ganna give her some perscrptions,then she is free togo,"he nodded, Chad slowly woke her up she smiled seeing his face"morining"""good morning love you can go get dress"she smiled and grabed the clouths chad sent for her and walked into the bathroom,the doctor came out"ok so she has to take 3 of these a day, breackfest, lunch and dinner, then ine of these everynight"he nodded and took them putting them into her purse she walked out"docotr?"he turned"yes?""uhh can i eat? Mcdonalds?""of cours your deit isnt ganna change"she smiled "CHAD! I WANT A HAPPY MEAL!"she ran to him"pweeaaasseee"he laughing"okay let get to the car first" she smiled,and sat"thanks again doc""no problem just make shure she takes them okay?""go it" the couple walked to chads car, hand in hand on the way to chads aparment they picked up Mcdonalds and she took her first pill, when they got there she took a shower brushed her teeth and the rest of her girly need as chad got ready in a different bathroom,while she was inthe bathroom he called Marshelle"hello?""HEY! hey marshle" "yes chad?""well i found the perfect rep;acement!""already?""yup she gorgese,funny and well her!"he laughed"chad,isnt that a little soon the cast wont be to happy to find out already""its okay just make shure everyone is at work today""okay"he hung up as sonny walked out in skinny jeans and a shirt"hey""comeone lets go"they walked out , after sonny grabbed an icecream and went to the studio, they sat on the couch watching a moive"chad?""yes?""i gatta pee"he laughed and kissed her"go"she ran out to the bathroom, a minute later the so random cast came in, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"he turned"yes?""she just...and know you want to replase her?""but this girl is gorgese!""i thought you said you loved her!""i do!"they arugued until sonny walked back in she sat on the couch watching tv,zora turned to her and tapped tawni who turned to nico who tapped grady they all stoped bickering to see the girl sitting on the couch"chad?""ya?" "im hungry""okay"he went to the fridge to make her a pband j,she turned to the cast and stood fixing herself"hi im Sonny Monroe, im the new cast meber" she extened her hand,they ran and gave her a hug she smiled"im squished"they pulled away"hey i never said i didnt like it?"they laughed and hugged her again they sat on the couch "wow tawni, did you get anymore prettetr?" tawni smiled and pulled out her compacked mirror for the first time in two years"of caurse""Zora! i've been here 15 minutes and no pranks?"she smiled and clapped her hands, the sink were chad was exploded and chad got soaked sonny laughed, what she didnt know was that was the first prank in years,"Nico grady? were are the popcorn twns?"they laughed and pulled two things of popcorn out, what didnt know wouldnt hurt her. they smiled having there sonshine back, after all, what would the world belike with there son?<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks and Reveiw!<p> 


End file.
